Home is Where the Heart is (REWRITE)
by bltsandwich9
Summary: Monkey D. Luffy is one of the many players of the online game One Piece and one day, she just stops logging in. Her crews determined to find out what happened but how are they supposed to do that when they don't know any information about her in real life? Not to mention the fact that she accidentally made her avatar a male! So they don't even know her real gender...
1. Chapter 1

The soft hum of her laptop's fan was a sound Luffy became unusually fond of, having begun to associate it with her crew on One Piece. Like most other people today, Monkey D. Luffy was one of the millions of players in One Piece, an open world game that allowed you to become a pirate and sail the sea. She had just started up the game and it didn't take long for it to load. She was excited to see two of her crew were on and wasted no time typing a greeting into the chat,

Strawhat: Hey guys!

Cotton Candy: Hi

Mikan: you're on early today captain

Strawhat: Yeah! I'm still on vacation!

Cotton Candy: You've been on vacation forever now! When are you going home?

Strawhat: today shishishi

Mikan: eh?! shouldn't you be packing then?

Strawhat: probably

Mikan: THEN WHY AREN'T YOU?!

Strawhat: I wanna play one piece!

Cotton Candy: Maybe you can play after you pack? What if you miss your flight?

Strawhat: I won't miss the flight, they can wait, it's fine!

Mikan: they aren't going to wait idiot

Strawhat: why not? :( if they don't wait they're stupid!

Mikan: of all the people to call other people stupid…

Cotton Candy: how long until your flight?

Strawhat: dunno

Mikan: HOW DO YOU NOT KNOW?!

Strawhat: mystery flight!

Mikan: i'm done.

Strawhat: shishishi don't worry my older brother will probably know

Mikan: ...probably?

Cotton Candy: ...anyway, shouldn't you ask Strawhat about what we were talking about earlier?

Mikan: Oh! Right!

Suddenly the screen went black just as she was about to type out a response and she was met face to face with her older brother. Luffy briefly wondered how Sabo had hit the power button on her laptop without her realising but just chalked it up to Sabo's secret ninja powers and promptly forgot about it.

"Sabo!" she exclaimed, "Why did you turn it off?"

"Come on Lu, you should be packed already," Sabo scolded, folding his arms as Luffy merely stuck out her tongue in response to her older brother, clearly not caring in the slightest.

"I'll pack later, I still have time!" she whined, puffing her cheeks up, "I was in the middle of talking with my crew!"

Sabo ruffled her hair affectionately and she swatted his hand away in protest causing him to sigh, "You can talk to them once we get home, the plane ride isn't that long. I'm sure they'll understand."

Luffy hummed, "Yeah, but why talk to them later if I can talk to them now?"

"Because," Sabo checked his watch, "We need to be at the airport in under an hour and you still aren't packed."

"Why can't you pack for me then?" Luffy countered childishly.

Sabo rolled his eyes good naturedly, "You're really impossible, huh?" He smiled.

"Yup! Shishishi!"

"I didn't want to do this for the sake of my wallet but, I'll buy you all the meat you can eat when we get home if you pack up and get ready to leave now," Sabo said reluctantly, he'd have to cut back on costs for at least a month, sometimes he wondered where the hell all that food went? His little sister really was a bottomless pit.

"Eh?!" He could practically see Luffy's eyes sparkling, her mouth watered, "Yay! All I can eat meat!"

"Yeah, yeah," Sabo murmured, already beginning to regret his decision.

…

The ride to the airport was short and they somehow managed to make it there on time for their flight back home, Dragon made it too, having appeared out of nowhere just as the plane was about to take off.

To Luffy the flight went by really quick because she was distracted by the excitement of finding out what Nami wanted to tell her when she got home. Finally, after some time they arrived back in their hometown of Baltigo.

"Luffy," Sabo groaned, knees buckling under the weight of both his and Luffy's luggage, "Please take at least one of your bags."

"This is revenge for turning off my laptop earlier! Shishishi!" Luffy stuck out her tongue and spun around, leaving Sabo shuffling behind her, only managing to carry all the bags with sheer willpower. Luffy laughed at him. Her phone dinged, it was a text from her grandpa!

Gramps: Tell Dragon to call me, I need to talk to that dumb brat about something and he never picks up my calls.

She turned around to look at Dragon who had, as per usual, disappeared off somewhere. Luffy then turned her attention back to Sabo who looked like he was about to collapse under the weight of all the bags and she giggled, "Maybe I should help him!"

It didn't take long for Luffy and Sabo to get home, their house being a short distance away from the airport. Upon arrival they both heard a voice that sent shivers down their spines.

"Brats…"

"FIST OF LOVE!" Garp, their grandfather exclaimed bonking them both over the head, causing all the bags to fall to the ground with a loud thump.

"Where's the original brat?" Garp questioned, having done a headcount and only coming up with a total of two instead of the three he expected.

Sabo rubbed his head, wincing, "He disappeared as soon as we landed, no idea where he went."

Garp paused. "Ah. I guess when I find him I'll just have to give him an extra fist of love for the one he missed," he said casually, as if he were discussing the weather.

Luffy snickered, "Someones in trouble!"

The older man frowned, "I feel like I'm forgetting something. Oh...!"

"...FIST OF LOVE!"

He hit Luffy on the head causing her to groan, "What was that for idiot grandpa?!"

"You never responded to my text!" he exclaimed, "How are you supposed to become a good officer if you don't respond to any calls you get?! What if it was an emergency?"

"Shut up! I'm going to become a pirate!"

"You can't become a pirate in this day and age! You've been playing too much of that Two Peace game!"

"It's One Piece! Idiot!"

"That's what I said!"

"NO YOU DIDN'T!"

Sabo thanked Enel that Garp had forgotten about him, but as he watched their interaction he smiled softly, he was glad to be apart of this family- no matter how crazy it was. He definitely could do without the fists of love though, that was for sure.


	2. Chapter 2

"When are we going to put the plan into action?! It's been five years! Couldn't we have just started with this?"

"It's because of his intervention we couldn't start with this, you know that. We had to wait for the tension to disperse before moving onto stage two."

"And when are we going to move onto stage two?"

"Begin preparations now."

…

After a couple of hours, Garp had finally returned to his own home, taking all their crackers with him, leaving the two siblings alone at last. Luffy's stomach rumbled. Groaning, she yelled, "SABOOO! I'm hungry!"

After a few seconds and still no response, Luffy tilted her head in confusion, she couldn't remember a time when Sabo _didn't _respond.

"Sabo?" Luffy called out again, voice unsure.

Did he find some extra nice mystery meat that he didn't want to share or something?! What the hell? Standing up from the sofa, Luffy puffed out her cheeks. She wanted mystery meat too!

Stomping up to his room, she pushed the door open but paused when she saw him asleep in his bed. There was no mystery meat!

"Stupid Sabo," she scowled, "Falling asleep before making me my meat!"

You could practically see the light bulb that dinged above her head as she stared at her sleeping brother, "Wakey, wakey!" she said, pushing him off the bed.

Landing with a thump, he groaned, "Luffy…" He rubbed the arm he had landed on.

"Can you make me dinner now?" she questioned, completely ignoring the fact Sabo was still in pain on the ground. Or else just not noticing it.

"You could've just shaken me awake instead of pushing me off my bed…" Sabo trailed off.

"Yeah but what's the fun in that? Shishishi!" Luffy stuck out her tongue as Sabo shook his head fondly.

…

Luffy inhaled her seventh helping of dinner, as Sabo watched with a mix of awe and disgust, no matter how many times he'd eaten meals with her he was never going to get used to her bottomless stomach.

"Did you ever tell your crew why you logged off?" Sabo questioned, bringing his plate over to the sink to wash up. He might as well get his own dishes out of the way in preparation for all of Luffy's. Once he had made the mistake of letting her near the dishwasher. Never again.

"OH! I FWORGOT!" she exclaimed, mouth full of food, she swallowed it quickly, "Thanks for reminding me Sabo! I'm full now!" she pushed her plate away and ran upstairs.

Sabo chuckled and then looked at the mess his little sister left… this was going to take a long time to clean up. So much for being able to relax after their trip.

…

"I hope they all are still online!" Luffy said as she switched on her desktop, happy to be back to her actual setup after so long on vacation. "Come on! Go faster!" she whined at the computer that was currently installing updates. Damn it!

Finally, her computer finally started and she wasted no time logging into One Piece.

"Strawhat!" Cotton Candy exclaimed, seeing her avatar spawn on the deck of the Thousand Sunny.

"What happened earlier?" Mikan asked and Luffy was reminded of the fact that Sabo had turned off her laptop.

"My brother turned off my laptop because he said we were going to be late for our flight! He has to buy me a lot of meat now so it's fine!"

Sogeking, who had logged in while Luffy was gone winced, "If you eat anywhere near the amount of meat you eat in game in real life, I feel bad for him."

Luffy laughed in response, "I eat even more in real life! Stupid avatar gets full!"

Cyborg whistled, "I sure hope you're kidding Straw-bro!" Devil Child chuckled, "I have a feeling he may be telling the truth."

Prince swooned, "If Devil says he's telling the truth, he must be!"

Mikan rolled her eyes, "Anyway, we're just waiting for Onigiri to log on. Once he does I have something to talk about with you all."

Just as Mikan said that, Onigiri's avatar appeared on deck. "Speak of the devil," she muttered under her breath.

"EH?!" Sogeking's eyes widened, "Y-y-y-you're not going to tell us that you're secretly a murderer or anything? Right? RIGHT?! Not that I'm scared or anything- haha! If anything I'd protect everyone, yeah!" his knees were shaking.

Both Luffy and Cotton Candy's eyes sparkled, "WOAH! SO COOL!" they exclaimed together.

"IT'S NOT ANYTHING LIKE THAT YOU IDIOTS!" Mikan exclaimed, bonking all three of them on the head, and sighing, "Their imaginations I swear…"

Devil Child chuckled, "That's unfortunate. It would've made things interesting, to say the least."

"YOW! So morbid! That's our SUPER archeologist!" Cyborg exclaimed as Sogeking's face began to turn blue, "Made things interesting?! If she was a murderer she'd kill us!"

Strawhat laughed, "Nope! Mikan wouldn't kill us!" and Prince nodded earnestly, "Mikan would never! I don't usually agree with shitty rubber dumbasses but he's right, for once!"

"I'M NOT A MURDERER YOU IDIOTS!"

"It's fine, your secret is safe with us!" Sogeking exclaimed, and he would look a lot cooler if his knees were not _still _shaking.

"Yeah!" Cotton Candy agreed, "No matter what you're still our friend! We won't sell you out!"

"I mean…" Onigiri interjected, trailing off.

"OI! STUPID MOSSHEAD YOU BETTER NOT SELL OUT MIKAN!" Prince growled, glaring heatedly at Onigiri who narrowed his eyes in return.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME SWIRLY?!" Onigiri leapt up, unsheathing three of his swords.

"STOP FIGHTING YOU IDIOTS I'M NOT A MURDERER!" Mikan yelled, hitting both of them where the sun doesn't shine.

Bones winced, "Rest in peace, they had a good run," he played a sad tune on his violin.

Cyborg shook his head sadly, "They were super crew mates… I'm going to miss them."

"I KNEW SHE WAS A MURDERER!" Sogeking shrieked, running to hide behind Bones, quivering, "N-not that I'm scared or anything!" Chopper followed after him and hide behind the sniper, proceeding to hide the wrong way.

"THAT DIDN'T EVEN HURT BECAUSE IT'S MY AVATAR! MIKAN DIDN'T MURDER US YOU IDIOTS!" Prince exclaimed.

Onigiri rolled his eyes and returned to his spot sitting down while leaning across the railing.

"Shishishi! You guys are real stupid!" Luffy laughed at her crews antics.

"Of all the people to be called stupid by…" Sogeking wilted.

Devil Child spoke, clearing her throat, "What was it you wanted to tell us anyway Miss Navigator?"

"Ah, that's right," Mikan blinked, it seemed even she had forgotten, "We've known each other for a long time now…"

"That's right!" Cotton Candy nodded, "It's been almost three years since the crew was made!"

"I was just thinking after so long..." Mikan continued, "...we don't even know each other's names, or anything about each other! Aren't we friends?"

"Of course we're friends Mikan!" Prince exclaimed, "It's just…" he trailed off.

"You're right…" Sogeking mumbled, shuffling awkwardly.

"Then why don't we just introduce ourselves?" Strawhat said, shrugging noncommittally.

"Ah, you're so simple minded," Mikan said dismissively, though she was smiling fondly, "Everyone in agreement?"

"THAT SOUNDS SUPER!"

"I'll have to play a merry song for this happy occasion! Yohoho!"

Onigiri grunted in acknowledgement.

"OF COURSE MIKAN, DEAR!"

"I don't see why not," Robin smiled mysteriously.

"Yeah! Definitely!" Cotton Candy nodded enthusiastically.

"I'll astound you all once you learn of my name and then come to realise all my brilliant feats from real life!" Sogeking, quite obviously, lied.

"YEAH!" Strawhat yelled, fist pumping the air.

"I'll go first then," Mikan said, "Hi! I'm Nami and I'm currently nineteen years old!"

"OH! OH! ME NEXT!" Cotton Candy bounced up and down, "I'm Chopper and I'm sixteen years old! I'm also studying to be a doctor right now, I started med school this year!"

"Aren't you a bit young for med school Bropper?" Cyborg questioned.

"B-bropper?" Chopper tilted his head, "Thats… thats… SO COOL!"

Nami face palmed, she sighed and muttered, "Idiots…"

"You're right though, I graduated early and I got in early. It's a bit weird being the youngest in my class…" Chopper rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Woah! That's so cool!" Strawhat exclaimed, eyes sparkling.

"That doesn't make me happy you bastard!" Chopper protested, though he sounded quite happy about the flattery.

"The Great Captain Sogeking will go next! My true title is Captain Sniper King Usopp and I am eighteen years old!"

"Yeah, yeah," Nami rolled her eyes.

"I'm SUUUPER Franky!" Cyborg yelled enthusiastically.

"I'm Robin, an archeologist," Devil Child introduced, using her devil fruit to wave with multiple arms.

"Yohoho, I'll go next then! I am Brook, though you might know me better by the title Soul King! I am a musician in real life too!"

"EH?!" Strawhat recoiled in shock, "NO WAY! YOU'RE SOUL KING?! I LISTEN TO YOUR MUSIC ALL THE TIME!"

"Oh? My, what a surprise," Robin spoke, "I also listen to your music quite frequently."

"Yohoho! I am most honoured!"

Prince went next, "I'm Sanji and my dear Robin and Nami, your names are even more lovely than I imagined! I'm twenty years old!"

"I'm Zoro. Twenty," Onigiri grunted.

"There's no way that mosshead is the same age as me! When's your birthday?!" Sanji scowled.

"November eleventh."

"HAHA! I'm older! March second!" Sanji exclaimed triumphantly.

Zoro crossed his arms, "Even though you're older I can still kick your ass easily."

"NOT A CHANCE MOSS FOR BRAINS!"

"YOU TWO STOP IT!" Nami separated them both, clearly annoyed, "Your bickering isn't letting Strawhat talk!"

"Uh… Nami," Usopp spoke up weakly.

"What is it?!" she snapped.

"Strawhat just logged off all of a sudden."

"EH?!"

…

**idk if the formatting for chatting in the game is better like this or the way I did it in the first chapter? what do u guys think 0:**


End file.
